Life's A Dance27
by ks
Summary: Alot happens....Peter gets an idea... Please Review!


A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have the flu, so if this chapter sucks, please forgive me. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Names Change, it should be up by the weekend. It would have been up sooner, but I got sidetracked-sorry. PLEASE REVIEW-they really motivate me.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground   
  
  
Life's A Dance27  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
Scott watched as his mom pulled away. He turned around to see Peter staring at him. Scott walked towards him, hands in his pockets.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: So?  
  
Peter: How'd it go?  
  
Scott looked at the ground and nodded his head, then looked back up at Peter  
  
Scott: It went good.  
  
Peter smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder  
  
Peter: Good  
  
He looked at his watch and then back up at Scott  
  
Peter: Lights out in half an hour  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: Why the extra time?  
  
Peter motioned back towards campus  
  
Peter: Someone's waiting to talk to you  
  
Scott smiled at him and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Thanks  
  
Peter gave him a grin and walked towards his office  
  
  
Scott watched as Peter walked away. He then began walking towards the dorms', wondering what he was going to say to Shelby…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Auggie had finally fallen asleep, and Ezra and Eric were no where to be found. He closed his eyes, but couldn't get to sleep.   
  
"Gya I hate this," he muttered to himself.  
  
He rolled his eyes and threw the covers off himself. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He quietly walked out of his room, not knowing where he was going, but knowing he needed to go somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra looked around. He knew that Jeff would be doing bed check any minute, if he hadn't already done it. He felt like a fugitive running from the law, the way he was walking in the shadows and always looking behind his back. He didn't know why he was doing it, it was just sort of instinctive at the moment. He slowly made his way to the supply shed where he saw Jacky sitting in the corner. He kicked himself deep down for walking out on her like he did.  
  
"I was a genuine jerk," he thought to himself disgustedly. "She'll never want to talk to me again."  
  
He looked at the ground and took in a deep breath  
  
Ezra: It's worth a shot though…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric walked deeper and deeper into the woods. He felt like someone was following him, but every time he turned around and looked, no one was there. He stopped abruptly and scratched at his arm, this had become a nervous habit of his. He looked at the night sky, wondering why he was running. He knew he had to face the truth sometime, but he didn't feel that he was ready.  
  
"That's why they shipped me here," he argued with himself. "So I can GET ready."   
  
He turned around, trying to distinguish the way he had come. He squinted his eyes as he noticed something lying in the middle of the path.  
  
Eric: Weird…   
  
He slowly walked up to it, and bent down, trying to figure out what it was.   
  
Eric: What in the…  
  
It was a map, with a flashlight lying on top of it. He looked around, trying to see the person who had left him this. No one was there… He scratched at his arm and turned on the flashlight, beginning to examine the map. It was map on the Horizon woods…he shook his head in confusion, but began trying to find his way back to Horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy stared at her reflection. It was glimmering off the water, which was sparkling under the moons' light. She wondered if the water lied, or if she really looked this awful. She looked…dry…and lost.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well that's a new one by me…  
  
She closed her eyes, wondering why the bad always seemed to find her.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* I wonder if there is a magnetic force that attracts trouble to me.   
  
She pondered on this thought for a moment. She rolled her eyes, not knowing what to do. She sighed and looked behind over her shoulder. She noticed Ezra walking across the campus. She squinted her eyes, wondering why he was dashing into the shadows. She smiled to herself, Ezra always made her smile, even when they weren't together. She rolled her eyes and slowly stood up and began to follow him.  
  
"This is going to be fun," she thought to herself, excited for the first time in awhile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
David slowly walked up the steps of the girls' dorm. He held his breath, not wanting to make any noise at all. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then he slowly opened the door and dashed inside. He leaned up against the door breathing heavily. He closed his eyes tight, hoping no one had heard him come in. After standing that way for a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Not bad," he thought to himself.  
  
He had never been in the girls' dorm before, so this was new to him. He looked over the railing and noticed that Laura was the only one in the room. He furrowed his brow, wondering where everyone else was. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked over to her bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, and noticed the pain look on her face. He decided that she must be having a nightmare… He slowly walked over to her bed, as noiselessly as possible. He knelt down beside her…  
  
"Now what do I do," he thought to himself confused.  
  
He didn't want to wake her, but she didn't exactly look like she was having pleasant dreams. He took in a deep breath and placed his hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her. She didn't wake up. He rolled his eyes and tried again. She didn't wake up.  
  
"You would be a heavy sleeper wouldn't you," he sighed.   
  
He shook her again, this time she woke up and shoved him to the ground-hard.   
  
David: Ouch!  
  
  
Laura looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. She noticed David sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head and giving her a confused look. A worried look crossed her face…  
  
Laura: Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me I…  
  
He held up his hand, signaling for her to stop talking. He rubbed the back of his head one more time and got back onto his knees. He put his arm on her bed, propping himself just incase she were to hit him again.  
  
David: I didn't mean to scare you.  
  
She gave an embarrassed smile  
  
Laura: I didn't mean to hit you  
  
David smiled at her  
  
David: We're even then  
  
Laura: Ok   
  
He smiled at her  
  
David: You have a nice left hook there  
  
She laughed nervously  
  
David looked around the room nervously. He scratched his head and looked out the window, fixing his eyes on the dark sky.   
  
Laura gave him a concerned look  
  
Laura: What's wrong?  
  
He looked at, and then at the ground  
  
David: I um…  
  
He scratched his head and looked at the ground  
  
David: There was something I sorta wanted to tell you  
  
She smiled at him curiously   
  
Laura: What is it?  
  
He looked at the ground and muttered something…  
  
David: I'm sorry  
  
Laura: What?  
  
David looked up at her  
  
David: I'm sorry  
  
She gave him a curious look  
  
Laura: What for?  
  
He shrugged his shoulder   
  
David: For being a jerk and closin' you out  
  
Laura smiled appreciatively   
  
Laura: Thank you then  
  
He nodded his head and stood up to leave. Laura smiled at him and got out of bed  
  
Laura: One more thing  
  
David turned around to face her and furrowed his brow  
  
David: What else did I do?  
  
Laura smiled at him and shook her head  
  
Laura: Nothing…  
  
David looked at her confused  
  
Laura: I had something to give you  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: Ok…what?  
  
She rolled her eyes and smiled shyly.  
  
Laura: Close your eyes, it's a surprise  
  
David rolled his eyes but did as he was told  
  
David: I just want you to know I hate surprises  
  
She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
David slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her  
  
David: I LOVE surprises…  
  
She gave an embarrassed laugh and walked him to the door  
  
Laura: See ya in the morning David  
  
He nodded his head, still in a trance, as she pushed him out the door, still smiling.   
  
He stood there, staring at the closed door and smiling to himself.  
  
David: Maybe that visit wasn't a waste after all.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and jumped down the steps singing to himself…  
  
  
  
Laura leaned her back up against the door.  
  
Laura: Why did I do that…?  
  
She shut her eyes tightly  
  
Laura: I always lead them on.  
  
She opened her eyes and walked back over to her bed. She sat down on it  
  
Laura: Then they find out about what happened…  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting the memories to return  
  
Laura: And they run…  
  
She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She sighed to herself. She couldn't help but remember that she told David about hitting the kid. He took it lightly.  
  
Laura: If this is going to work, he's going to have to hear every groury detail…  
  
She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes  
  
Laura: And I hope it can work…  
  
She turned over onto her side, thinking deep down it could.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott walked up behind Shelby, who was sitting under the gazebo, and took in a deep breath. He put his hands over her eyes  
  
Scott: Guess who…  
  
Shelby smiled to herself. He seemed to be in a good mood, she took this as a good sign  
  
Shelby: Um…David?  
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: No…try again.   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: Um…Oh, is it time for our midnight rendezvous already, Ezra?  
  
Scott pulled his hands away and walked around so he was facing her. She put a hand up to her mouth and smirked at him  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Oops! You weren't supposed to know about me an EZ…  
  
He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Scott: I'll beat up on Ezra in the morning.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and leaned up against him. He put his arm around her and they both sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Shelby: So…how'd it go?  
  
Shelby bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground.   
  
Scott: Good…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Do you enjoy torturing me?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: It may be on my top ten list  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Hardy har  
  
He laughed at her and looked around  
  
Scott: My dad isn't gonna give up custody of me.   
  
Shelby sat up and looked at him  
  
Scott: He said he was just going through some rough times  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair   
  
Scott: I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…again.  
  
Shelby: Don't start saying stuff like that, ok?   
  
He furrowed his brow  
  
Shelby: I mean, everybody has problems, just don't feel sorry for yourself.   
  
Scott looked up and sighed  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes…  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott with pleading eyes  
  
Shelby: So you're not leaving.   
  
Scott looked at her and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: I got a free pass out of here whenever I want it   
  
Shelby looked at the ground  
  
Shelby: Oh…  
  
Scott lifted her chin up so she was facing him  
  
Scott: I didn't say I wanted it, Shelb. I'm not leaving you.  
  
He smirked at her  
  
Scott: Besides, I'm still incredibly screwed up, remember?   
  
She gave a little laugh  
  
Shelby: Yeah   
  
He took her hand   
  
Scott: I love you, Shelby. I'm not gonna leave you   
  
She smiled at him and laid up against him again. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, happy to have him there with her.   
  
"Now or never," she thought to herself.  
  
Shelby: I love you, too, Scott.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra stared at Jacky, she hadn't noticed he was there yet. He couldn't help but stare really. He was trying to place things in his life, and he didn't know where Jacky's place was, but the she needed one. All the Cliffhangers had a place in his life, and he wanted her to have on too. Thing was…is she to be placed higher than Daisy. He furrowed his brow, not knowing what to do.   
  
Ezra: Ahem.   
  
Jacky quickly jumped off the table and glared at him.  
  
Jacky: What in the heck do you want? You been spyin' on me or somethin'?  
  
He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out her sudden change in emotions  
  
Ezra: I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for walking out on you like that. I sort of had a lot on my mind.  
  
He watched as Jacky glared at him. He felt like she was burning a whole in him and seeing his soul, not something he wanted anyone to see at the moment.   
  
Jacky: You got no excuse for doin' it, so why say you're sorry?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, still confused  
  
Ezra: I don't think I understand what you're saying…  
  
She rolled her eyes  
  
Jacky: Did you ever understand what anyone was saying?  
  
A look of thought crossed his face, followed by an embarrassed grin  
  
Ezra: I guess not   
  
Jacky rolled her eyes and began to leave.  
  
Ezra: Wait  
  
She spun around on one foot, an annoyed look on her face  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow and looked around the shed  
  
Ezra: I am sorry and I didn't have a good reason, ok?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, getting annoyed as well.  
  
Jacky rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the ground  
  
Jacky: Fine then, you're sorry, now goodbye   
  
She turned around and jogged out of the room  
  
"What am I doing," she thought to herself as she left Ezra standing there all alone  
  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow   
  
Ezra: I guess I deserved that  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes  
  
Ezra: This is all way too confusing…  
  
He scratched the back of his head and looked around. He sighed out of exhaustion and headed out of the shed…  
  
"I just need some sleep," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy pressed up against the wall and held her breath, hoping Ezra wouldn't see her. She breathed a sigh of relief as he passed her by without noticing. She looked to her side, a sad look crossing her face.  
  
"Now what do I do," she thought to herself.   
  
She rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I'm just sooo good at showing emotions.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. She felt lost, like a piece of her heart had been ripped out.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Meaning maybe I do have a heart after all.   
  
She rolled her eyes  
  
"I'm sure it is as black as my soul," she thought to herself.   
  
She slowly walked back towards her dorm. Thinking about too many things to even comprehend…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked into Peter's office to find him lying on the couch. She walked over to him and looked down at him smirking  
  
Sophie: Sleeping on the job?  
  
Peter tried to give her an offended look  
  
Peter: Who? Me?  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: You're not a very good liar Peter  
  
He gave an offensive grin and sat up, giving Sophie room to sit beside him, which she did. He put his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed exhaustedly  
  
Sophie: This has been a very interesting day  
  
Peter nuzzled his chin on her shoulder  
  
Peter: I know what you mean. I just followed Eric out into the woods  
  
Sophie turned and looked at him concerned  
  
Sophie: What happened?  
  
Peter shook his head  
  
Peter: I don't know, I think the kid is going through an idenity to crisis.   
  
Sophie nodded her head understandingly  
  
Peter: How is Laura?   
  
Sophie smiled at him  
  
Sophie: Are you wanting me to praise you for calling Kat and asking her to come?  
  
Peter gave a little grin  
  
Peter: Ah, never crossed my mind  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Sure it didn't, Mountain Man. Laura is doing better.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
  
He gave a little laugh, and after a moment of silence began tickling her  
  
Sophie: Peter…NO…Peter...STOP…PETER…NO this isn't FAIR…!  
  
She was laughing and gasping for air. She summoned up all her strength and pushed Peter off of her. She smirked at him. he was now on the ground. She raised her eyebrows  
  
Peter: You wouldn't…  
  
Sophie: Wouldn't I…  
  
She began tickling him…  
  
Peter: SOPHIE…SOPH…  
  
He grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. After they were both out of strength, from tickling and fighting each other off, they laid on their backs, looking at the ceiling  
  
Peter: The Cliffhangers are going to have fun tomorrow, Sophie  
  
She looked over at him  
  
Sophie: I don't think they are too big on fun right now Peter  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: So we'll show them how to have it  
  
Sophie smirked at him  
  
Sophie: What did you have in mind?  
  
He put his hands behind his head and sighed  
  
Peter: Oh, I don't know…I was thinking we could call it "Fun Day"  
  
Sophie smirked at him  
  
Sophie: How genius   
  
Peter grinned and turned on his side so he was facing her  
  
Peter: I know…   
  
She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss  
  
Sophie: Fun Day it is then.   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Next: FUN DAY  
  
……..A LOT HAPPENS!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…(it doesn't take long and I work real hard to post daily and the reviews motivate me)  
  



End file.
